DESCRIPTION: The broad objective of the Building Interdisciplinary Research Careers in Women's Health (BIRCWH) Program at the University of Colorado at Denver and Health Sciences Center (UCDHSC) is to develop and increase the pool of highly-qualified young scientists and clinician-investigators pursuing independent interdisciplinary scientific careers in women's health in the allied fields of cardiovascular disease, diabetes, obesity, and perinatal medicine. These research fields are connected over the lifetime by the twin threads of vascular biology and metabolism, areas in which the UCDHSC has strong interdisciplinary research programs, extending from molecular research into the basic mechanisms of disease through clinical and behavioral studies to epidemiological analyses of etiology and outcomes. We propose to unite these interests, with a focus on women's health and gender differences in disease susceptibility more broadly, in order to advance our ability to understand the basis of women's susceptibility to the metabolic syndrome and to expand our ability to recognize, treat and ultimately prevent these disorders. To support this research, a shared Resource Laboratory will provide Scholars with education and training across the spectrum of modern research techniques. The application draws upon the following outstanding strengths of the UCDHSC: 1) National prominence of the institution overall in research/ research education 2) Strong interdisciplinary, institution-wide focus on research in women's health by well-funded investigators 3) Strong institutional support for women's health research demonstrated by financial support, as well as by the creation of the Center for Women's Health Research and the Office of Interdisciplinary Research in Women's Health 4) Senior-level, experienced Principal Investigator and two well-funded Program Directors with complementary strengths, experienced in mentoring junior faculty in areas of women's health. 5) Scholars will be paired a mentor from a pool of 24 well-funded senior scientists with extensive mentoring experience from the UCDHSC or University of Colorado, Boulder. To achieve the goals of the BIRCWH Program, a structured, yet flexible training/educational program is integrated into our proposal. The UCDHSC BIRCWH Program will play a leading role in the development of a successful cadre of strong, independent investigators whose goal through their research, is to improve the health of women. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]